


Un camino diferente

by OoKairaGisoO



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Forced Marriage, Manipulation, Public Humiliation, Rape, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoKairaGisoO/pseuds/OoKairaGisoO
Summary: Hola, espero les guste esta historia, fue hecha con mucho amor ♥quiero agradecer aBlackPhilippor ayudarme a corregir (La verdad es que soy pésima escribiendo jaja)Version comic:Version españolEnglish Version
Relationships: Brea/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero les guste esta historia, fue hecha con mucho amor ♥  
> quiero agradecer a
> 
> [BlackPhilip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip)
> 
> por ayudarme a corregir (La verdad es que soy pésima escribiendo jaja)
> 
> Version comic:  
> [Version español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820586/chapters/57234772)  
> [English Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828218/chapters/57256879)

En otro mundo.  
En otro momento.  
En otra época.

Un mundo devastado con la tristeza y la desolación, un mundo donde la guerra contra los SkekSis fue en vano, ganando la guerra y preparandolos para un destino incierto. 

En los desolados bosques de Stone-in-the-wood los Skeksis decidían qué hacer con los presos, los mantenían amarrados, tirados de rodillas. Había pasado ya la noche, los Skeksis se burlaban de unos cuantos mientras los metían en pequeñas jaulas llevándoselos. Uno jaló del diminuto brazo de un gelfling pequeño separándolo de la familia.

—¡Piedad! —Gritaba Rian, jalando los brazos para tratar de desatarse.

—¿Por qué hemos de tener piedad? —SkekSil se acercaba al rostro de Rian en modo amenazante— Rian y sus aliados causaron esto… ¿Acaso Rian se ha arrepentido de su decisión?

—¡Nunca! —Gritó All-Maudra— Hemos perdido la guerra, pero jamás verán arrepentimiento en nuestros ojos. 

—¡Silencio! —Gritó Skeksil.

—¡Jamás! —Seladon se levantó, aun amarrada de los brazos— Somos más que ustedes, yo lucharé por mantenerlos de pie nuevamente. Esta rebelión aún no ha terminado… ¡Se arrepentirán! 

—¡Te han dicho “silencio” niña! —SkekZog golpeó la cara de la pequeña gelfling haciéndola caer al suelo— Han perdido. 

Las risas de los Skeksis era fastidiosa e incesantes. Habían ganado.

El emperador caminaba observando a cada gelfling, viendo con satisfacción como eran separados de sus familias a la fuerza, era sólo una pizca clave de su poder, todos ahora eran de su posesión, de igual manera pensaba qué iba a hacer con cada uno. Por su mente sólo quería drenar a cada uno de los gelflings para por fin tener la inmortalidad eterna, pero por otra parte oía el parloteo de SkekTek en su mente lloriqueando. Dio un suspiro de cansancio. 

—General, necesito que se encargue de llevar a cada uno de los gelfling que provocaron esta innecesaria rebelión. —Hubo silencio por un momento— ¿General?

Sólo se podía escuchar a cada uno de los Skeksis hablar, cuestionando sobre la desaparición del general.

—El Chambelán no sabe cómo decirle esto al emperador —fue el primero en acercarse llevando con él una de las armaduras del general— Estos gelfling asesinaron al general, El Chambelán lo observó morir. 

El emperador observó la carcasa que tenía en la mano, dando un gruñido ensordecedor gritando a los gelfling, preguntando quién asesinó a otro de sus hermanos. 

—Puede… —SkekSil dirigió su mirada a las dos vapranas que tenían encarceladas— Anteriormente una de las princesas trató de asesinar al general, pudo haber sido una de ellas quien lo ha hecho mi señor… 

El emperador caminó furioso hacia las dos vapranas que tenía cerca, Rian se interpuso entre ellas pero el emperador poco le importo dándole un golpe con su cetro en el estómago, haciéndolo caer. Seladon se restableció al escuchar al emperador y se arrodilló implorando que no le haga daño a su hermana.

—Sí alguien debe ser castigado aquí debo ser yo, por favor deje a Brea, se lo suplico...—Seladon levantó la mirada ante el Skeksis, teniendo un poco de esperanza.

—¡No! —Dijo el emperador gritando, estirando su brazo afilado, tomando la delicada mano de Brea mientras era jalada en contra de su voluntad.

—¡No, Brea! ¡Déjala! –Gritaba Rian, observando cómo una de sus amigas era llevada por una de esas cosas. 

En ese momento muchos gelfling comenzaron a gritar y forcejear contra los Skeksis, el emperador se dio cuenta de esto. Sin pensarlo, tomó de la pequeña gelfling sosteniendola del cuello haciendo que esta diera un grito de temor, todos los gefling callaron en ese momento, temiendo por la princesa. Dio una pequeña risa de triunfo.

—Escuchen insignificantes gelfling, perdieron esta guerra, tomaré mi premio y poseere algo valioso para ustedes. La princesa Brea es mía. ¡Hora de irnos!

El emperador jaloneaba a Brea de manera brusca para poder hacerla caminar al carruaje, la empujó tempestivamente y luego ordenó marchar hacia el palacio.

—Muévete gelfling —decía el maestro ritual mientras empujaban a unos cuantos gelfling a unas jaulas— Volveremos por el resto de ustedes.

Los demás Skeksis subieron a sus carruajes llenos de triunfo tras haber ganado esta guerra, sus risas hacían eco en el lugar. Seladon tras jalonear varias veces logro zafarse de las sogas, estiró sus alas para ir tras su hermana, cuando fue interrumpida por Rian. 

—La drenarán si no voy por ella, es la única familia que me queda.

—Tu pueblo te necesita aquí, no hay más que podamos hacer en este momento, si los hacemos enojar más… No quiero perder a Brea. No quiero perder a nadie más, All-Maudra.

Seladon vio partir el carruaje. Una vez más había perdido la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Dentro del carruaje, mientras la carroza estaba en movimiento, el emperador sólo observaba a Brea mientras cabizbaja evitaba hacer contacto visual. El maestro ritual estaba junto con ellos. 

—Mi señor ¿Qué piensa hacer con este gelfling? ¿Planea drenarla? Podría rejuvenecerlo demasiado —Hizo un sonido de saborear algo mientras la observaba.

—Contrólate SkekZog. Yo se bien que haré con ella al llegar al castillo.

✶✶✶

Brea fue empujada en una habitación mientras trataba de no caer al suelo y las puertas fueron cerradas. Dentro de la habitación yacía SkekSo mientras caminaba, haciendo ruido solo sus pisadas. Brea respiraba con dificultad, evitando llorar ante la presencia de la muerte misma ante sus ojos.

—¡Si vas matarme, hazlo de una vez! —Gritó la pequeña gelfling, en respuesta sólo hubo unas carcajadas.

—¿Matarte? ¿Drenarte? No, no. Yo no te mataré, yo te consumiré, te haré sufrir por lo que han hecho todos tus revoltosos aliados —Con sus garras agarró el rostro de Brea, apretandola y lastimandola—. Tus días dando órdenes se terminaron… Ahora estas a mi mando, princesa… —La soltó, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo del gelfling cayera al suelo— Haremos que te preparen. 

–¿Prepararme?… Yo no…

—Mandaré a unos cuantos podling alistarte, y a SkekEkt para prepararte —dijo este, mientras salía de la habitación. 

✶✶✶

Un largo tiempo pasó, desde que Brea fue vestida, de una manera que ella reconocía como ¿Un vestido de novia? Se encargaron los podling de llevarla a una sala ya conocida. Fue llevada ahí cuando uno de ellos la había raptado. Todos los Skeksis la observaban mientras se reían de ella.

—¡Miren lo ridícula que se ve! —Seguido de unas risas. 

Brea no podía entender cómo un vestido para ellos era algo ridículo, pudo recordar en ese momento una pintura donde su madre se casaba con su padre. Sólo se daba cuenta que todas las tradiciones que ellos conservan eran tomadas como una broma. Uno de ellos por atrás la empujó hacia el frente, atrayendola al emperador. 

—Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar esta unión —dijo el maestro ritual evitando reír.

Los presentes carcajeaban mientras Brea bajaba la cabeza, era evidente que querían rebajarla. Su forma de humillarla era extraña pero lo lograban. Antes de ser torturada la lastimaran mentalmente. El emperador tomó la pequeña mano del gelfling poniendo un anillo que para los ojos de ella era horrible, color oscuro. Nuevamente las risas comenzaron a sonar en el salón.

—Se burlan de nuestras tradiciones… todo este tiempo— murmuraba mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se caían de su rostro.

En el salón principal entraba por ella otro Skeksis que no había visto antes, ni siquiera en el batallón.

—Mi señor, ya todo se encuentra listo.

—Perfecto, puedes traerlo. Lo haremos en esta sala –Dijo el emperador.

—¿Está seguro? Dentro de el laboratorio podré evitar que…  
  
—¡Deja de contradecirme! ¡Haz lo que te ordeno SkekTek!

El skeksis bajó la cabeza mientras los presentes le gritaban cosas insultandolo, que incluso a ella le era muy triste. Observó que trajo una máquina muy extraña. El emperador tomaba el hombro del gelfling mientras la llevaba hacia la máquina.

—No te resistas, haz lo que te digo.

SkekTek tomaba el brazo de Brea mientras ella jaloneó con una gran confusión, creía que no la drenarían, no entendía qué es lo que trataba de hacer, miraba como los skeksis apoyaban al emperador y reían al mismo tiempo.

—Si te resistes será peor, princesa. 

La acercó a la máquina y era sujetada. El mismo SkekTek arrancaba un poco de ropa en la parte alta de la espalda. Al fin lo entendía, iba directo a sus alas. 

—No, piedad –Por fin Brea pudo hablar.

SkekTek sujetaba unas pequeñas navajas donde comenzaban sus alas, ella trataba de soltarse pero era evidente que sería imposible lograr huir. El cuerpo del gelfling comenzó a sudar y a temblar cuando sintió que las navajas se ajustaban por fin. Un sonido se hizo presente seguido de sus propios gritos, que solo hacían eco en todo el castillo, seguido con las risas de los skeksis.


	2. Chapter 2

Madre Auhgra no durmió en toda la noche, ya no tenía necesidad de descansar después de pasar los últimos trigonios en las estrellas. Al perder la rebelión, ella fue la primera en ser encarcelada. Temía por los seres de Thra ahora que se encontraban en manos de los Skeksis. Unos pasos hicieron eco en el lugar, el primer ser que observaba tras pasar las horas. SkekSo se aproximaba a ella, mostraba tener buen humor.

—Te ves feliz Skeksis y… —Auhgra observó al emperador más rejuvenecido que la noche anterior– Pobres… pobres gelfling. Jamás debí permitir su entrada a este mundo.

—Pero lo hiciste, ahora gobernamos aquí. 

—Sí, eso hice. Soy consciente de mi error. Mejor disfruten el tiempo que les queda, porque cuando resurjan los clanes se levantarán con mucha más fuerza que antes. 

—¿Y qué harás Madre Auhgra? ¿Volverás a guiarlos?

—Eso haré, lo haré miles de trigonios si es necesario. 

El emperador miraba a la anciana, admiraba esa fuerza de voluntad que siempre conservaba. Caminó frente a ella para sacar algo que tenía guardado bajo la túnica. 

—Observa bien Madre Auhgra. 

SkekSo dejaba un cuadro delante de ella, se apartó para que por fin observara lo que fue colocado.

—Oh… No –Madre Auhgra se cubrió la cara con una mano, sentía que iba a caer en ese mismo momento. Dirigió su vista con horror a las pequeñas alas que tenía enfrente— ¿Por qué llegar a esto SkekSo? Los gelfling los han cuidado y servido toda su vida. Los alimentaron y protegieron, los veneraron todos estos miles de trígonios ¿Ahora sólo acabaran con ellos? Destruir toda la vida de Thra ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acabar con los seres que les obsequiaron todo?

—Existe algo que los gelfling jamás pudieron darnos: La inmortalidad. Claro... Hasta ahora —Reía el Skeksis.

—Das asco, viejo amigo.

El Skeksis con su cetro golpeó la jaula de Auhgra

—¡Esto lo provocaron tus pequeños amigos! –Señaló con sus garras las pequeñas alas de Brea— Me cansé de seguirles el paso, exterminaré a cualquier gelfling que se interponga en mí camino. Haré sufrir a quien se atrevió a humillarme y no acatar mis órdenes. Se arrepentirán.

El Skeksis se dio la vuelta y marchó para salir del calabozo, dejando atrás las diminutas alas de Brea frente a los ojos de Auhgra, ella evitaba verlas, tenía esperanza. No era tarde, se repetía así misma. No es tarde.

✶✶✶

Brea despertaba. Una aflicción la hizo gemir de dolor, y su mente la hizo recordar la noche anterior. Recordaba cómo esa máquina le mutiló sus alas, escuchó reír a los Skeksis mientras ella lloraba y gritaba de sufrimiento. Su mente daba vueltas recordando visiones, hizo memoria cómo uno de ellos tomaba las alas y las levantaba en modo de triunfo, recordaba cómo su “esposo” reía mientras ella se retorcía de dolor. Se desmayó en ese instante, sus risas hacían eco en su cabeza. Despertó por tiempos cortos, uno de esos momentos observó al skeksis que creó esa máquina para desmembrarla, él tomaba su cabeza y la hizo beber algo que la ayudó a reducir el dolor. «Entiendo todo tu dolor, con esto te sentirás mejor» logró percibir de él.

Su dolor era intenso, trató de levantarse, la habitación refleja una escasa luz gracias a las pocas luciérnagas. La cama donde estaba era muy grande, cuando por fin sus pies llegaron al suelo, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de ropa. Su mente dio mil vueltas nuevamente, tomó una sabana para poder cubrirse, percibió que dentro de la habitación no se encontraba ni una sola ventana. En ese momento escuchó que la puerta estaba abriéndose, Brea con mucha dificultad trató de esconderse, pero sólo logró llegar a una esquina. El emperador entraba y las puertas se cerraban tras él. Brea temblaba de miedo. 

—Por fin despiertas. Se han puesto los soles varias veces, me preguntaba si ibas a despertar —Decía mientras caminaba acercándose a ella—. Será mejor que te levantes.

—Mi ropa… ¿Dónde..? —Se puso de pie cubriéndose de él—.

—El científico me ayudó a cuidarte, tu ropa ya estaba sucia y manchada de tu sangre. Era más... Hmm —Movió su mano haciendo vislumbrar sus garras—, Cómodo. 

Brea caminaba despacio hacia la cama, sintió que las manos del emperador se acercaba bruscamente a ella, arrebatándole la sabana que tenía encima, él tomaba sus hombros y la hacía voltearse mientras ella temblaba de terror.

—SkekTek hizo un trabajo excelente. Por fin hace algo bien sin decepcionarme —Pudo notar el miedo de la pequeña gelfling, su temblor era evidente. Con una garra recorrió despacio la espalda alta hasta llegar a la baja, su piel era cálida y suave, a diferencia de ellos—. Debo tener una charla contigo —Sostuvo la sabana y la arrojó contra a ella para que volviera a cubrirse. 

La gelfling se cubría rápidamente y trataba de alejarse de él sin éxito, el skeksis continuaba acercándose más y más a ella. Era divertido para él, era como jugar con su presa.

—El plan era drenar a cada uno de los gelflings, uno por uno de cada clan, pero me será imposible hacerlo de inmediato. Mientras, los concentraremos en una sola aldea, y así evitan… Escapar. Espero que a tu pueblo no le moleste convivir con los Drenchen, o con Stone-in-the-wood —Se escuchó risas con ironía. Se sentó al borde de la cama— ¿Qué recuerdas antes de arrebatarte tus alas?

Brea se molestó por el tono, lo simple que era para él provocar tanto sufrimiento en ella.

—Un vestido, un... Anillo y… Dolor —Brea lo miraba con unos ojos de odio, esto no lo tomó bien el skeksis, de inmediato sintió sus garras aferrarse a su rostro.

—Cuidado cómo me miras —La soltaba— Te convertí en mi consorte, pero no eres más que eso —Acercó su rostro al diminuto rostro de Brea— ¿Cómo lo tomaría tu madre?

—No, por favor… No —Agachó su cabeza— No mencione a mi madre. Ella…

—¿Cómo te miraría? ¿Que a una de sus hijas la desposó un Skeksis? —Con su garra tomaba la barbilla de Brea y la hacía levantar su mirada hacia él— Tus amigos y tú hicieron muchos destrozos… Pagarán por lo que han hecho, todos ustedes lo harán. —Se puso de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta— Los podlings te traerán algo de ropa y de comer. Hoy descansarás aquí. El dia de mañana comenzaras a dormir en mis aposentos. 

Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Skekso se fue. Brea contemplaba el terror de sólo dormir con el monstruo que la mutiló. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho si no lo puedo traducir al ingles, pero tengo un plan para al menos pueda poner los diálogos TvT  
> Muchas gracias a BlackPhilip por ayudarme a corregir mis faltas de ortografía ♥  
> Es muy corto, pero no planeo alargar mucho la historia, espero no haya un problema con eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora tarde demasiado, últimamente me estoy retrasando en muchos proyectos. Se que esta historia no es algo tan emocionante pero espero finalizarla, lamento si no soy muy buena redactando y sobre todo lo siento si no estoy muy familiarizada con los conceptos de los días, semanas o meses del fandom. Soy totalmente nueva a la saga, pero la disfruto demasiado, espero que esto no sea obstáculo para no disfrutar la historia. La trama si llegará a ser algo turbia, así que si no te gusta este tipo de trabajos te recomiendo parar de leer. Sí esto no es impedimento para ti: MUCHAS GRACIAS, me pone muy feliz que disfruten un trabajo que estoy haciendo por diversión y con mucho amor :D

Los soles ya resplandecían con su tenue luz de la mañana. 

Brea despertaba muy adolorida de la espalda, el terror la carcomía al recordar las ordenes del Skeksis _;_ ese día debía dormir en sus aposentos. La idea de sólo dormir al lado del ser que asesinaba a su pueblo la hacía sentir náuseas. Ella sollozó por un momento, abrazando sus rodillas. Sus lágrimas caían en su rostro. En cualquier momento entraría quien la hirió. Antes de ser esposada al emperador, recordó los pasillos, planeaba emprender sus alas y escapar en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara; jamás va a ocurrir. Era evidente que se planeó todo desde el momento que llegó.

Escuchó un sonido familiar, era la puerta abriéndose. Su corazón se aceleró conforme se abría la puerta, en ella vio entrar a unos cuantos podlings que inundaban la habitación con un saludo. Brea logró tranquilizarse, al menos ellos eran inofensivos, la noche anterior la alimentaron y le entregaron sus ropas nuevas. La se puso de pie al verlos, se sentía muy adolorida, todo su cuerpo estaba débil. Dio un suspiro fuerte mientras se sujetaba de la cama, cuando por fin dio el primer paso los podling realizaron un sonido de celebración al verla ponerse de pie. Por un momento la amargura y la tristeza que la acorraló por muchas horas desaparecieron. Tener de lado a los amigables y nerviosos seres quizás haría sus día un poco más tranquilos. Le entregaron la ropa nueva del día. Ella se acercó para verla cuando uno de los pequeños le negó con la mano. 

—¿Es para mí, no?— la gelfling los observaba un poco extrañada. Notó que los podlings se hablaban entre sí, ella no podía entender todas sus palabras, sabía muy poco gracias a Hup— ¿Qué pasa?

—Baño –dijo unos de los pequeños podlings, mientras tomaba su mano para hacerla avanzar—.

La gelfling soltó su mano y dio un paso hacía atrás.

—Tomaré el baño aquí. 

Los podlings hicieron gritos de nervios, uno de ellos cubrió su boca. 

—No aquí. En otro lado –volvió a tomar la mano de Brea dando jalón para poder llevarla.

—No –Brea volvía a soltar su mano, luego se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda—. Entiendo que siguen ordenes, pero no planeo tomarme un baño fuera de esta habitación. Quiero tomar el baño aquí. 

Una podling anciana se acercó a Brea. La chica giró para verla, la pequeña podlig sonrió de manera benevolente.

—Aún no despiertos. _Shkekshe_ no despiertos— la podling tomaba su mano, era demasiado cálida y le transmitía confianza. 

Brea vio a los podling, afirmó con la cabeza. Nuevamente los podlings celebraron ante la decisión de la princesa.

—¡ _Nabrushoo_!— dijo uno alegremente.

Unos avanzaron a la puerta para asomarse a los pasillos. La anciana mantenía en su mano la de Brea y avanzó hacia la puerta. Sentía confianza en ellos, se arriesgaría a dirigirse a lo desconocido. Al salir de la puerta, se asomó a todos lados, era un pasillo que no conocía cuando recién llegó, jamás había pasado por eso rumbos, observó puertas, supuso que eran las puertas de las recámaras de los Skeksis. El pasillo estaba débilmente iluminado. Llegaron a una zona, olía a humedad y a flores. Era el lugar de baño. Una tina ya estaba preparada, se encontraba una tina demasiado grande, los podlings colocaban unos escalones pequeños para que ella pueda subir. 

Ella los observaba un poco incómoda, los podlings entendieron esa molestia, se dieron la vuelta, la anciana notó que uno de ellos no se dio la vuelta. Le gritó unas cuantas cosas y el podlings avergonzado se dio la vuelta bajando la cabeza. Recibió un golpe ligero en su cabeza por uno de sus compañeros. Le sacaron una sonrisa a la desdichada muchacha.

La gelfling se desprendió de sus ropas, con la punta de sus pies logró sentir el agua cálida, esto la hizo suspirar de alivio.

Despacio entró totalmente, el agua daba un vapor con aroma a fragancias exquisitas. La tina no fue rellenada en su totalidad. Era muy grande, es de los Skeksis supuso. Juntaba sus manos para tomar un cantidad de agua y la echaba directo hacia su cara. Esto la hizo relajarse, sintió una punzada en su espalda, era claro que pasaría. Trató que esto no interrumpiera su baño, estiró una mano y acarició el tacto de su piel. Observó una mano de podling estirándose, contenía una pequeña cantidad de sales mientras el diminuto ser se cubría los ojos, este los hecho directamente al agua. 

Al final cuando terminó, dio una señal que iba a salir de la bañera, los podling se retiraron y esperaron afuera. Ella salió de la bañera, había una pequeña manta para que pueda secarse. Ella lo hizo tranquilamente. Estaba aliviada y su estrés se retiró por un momento, al secarse se vistió, el vestido era práctico, pero era un poco lúgubre, gris obscuro, ella no podía hacer más. «¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí, podling?!» escuchó un grito de ira en la entrada, acompañado de ese grito se podía oír a los ínfimos podlings asustados. 

—¡Aléjense de mi camino!— Uno trató de explicarle algo y este fue empujado— Hmm... princesa—.

La gelfling observó con terror a SkekSil. Se mantuvo firme, mientras el Skeksis se paró frente a ella. 

—Así que la princesa ahora vive en nuestro castillo. Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Tal vez—

—Nosotros no causamos la muerte de tu compañero. No se quien lo hizo, Rian lo hirió pero no lo mato. Se lo que vi. 

—Hmm... la responsabilidad cayó en ti después de todo. Porque eres la princesa, una de las líderes de la rebelión. Eso te hace responsable. 

Brea observaba al Skeksis, leía sus ojos; demostraban cierta culpabilidad. 

—Tú... lo causaste—

El Skeksis arrojó un grito de ira y sostuvo agresivamente el brazo de la gelfling. Esto hizo que soltara un grito de susto, sus ojos se llenaron de terror. 

—¡Nadie va a creerte! ¡No estás aquí para ser la verdadera esposa del emperador, no eres más que una muestra de su autoridad! ¿Acaso crees que te creerá? ¿Acaso crees que eso mejorará algo? ¡Te quedarás aquí y te morirás dentro de estas paredes! 

—¡Suéltame!—

—¡No eres más que un gelfling insignificante!—

El chambelán la arrojó directamente al suelo, haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas, ella dio un gemido de dolor mientras unas lagrimas le salían por el impacto. Esta hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie. 

—No serás más que el juguete del emperador. No tienes privilegios aquí— Este respiraba con cierta dificultad por el esfuerzo del grito—. 

El Skeksis salió de la zona de baño, los podlings lo observaban con miedo. Al momento que salió, fueron a su auxilio. Brea se puso de pie muy adolorida. 

—Estoy bien –Brea se demostró con una actitud fuerte, cuidando que no vieran las lágrimas que lograron salir—, será mejor que me dirija a la habitación—.

Los podling afirmaron con la cabeza. Ellos avanzaron primero, nuevamente volvieron a hablar entre ellos, los notó realmente con miedo. Llegaron a su habitación. La chica les agradeció por la ayuda. Los sirvientes (esclavos) del castillo se despidieron y cerraron la puerta. Se escuchó el seguro ponerse después de que salieron. 

Por fin la chica dio una respiración larga. Quería romperse a llorar, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte, finalmente cayó de rodillas, su mano se dirigió a su boca cuidando que no saliera más sollozos, ya no quería llorar. Debía ser fuerte. Por sus amigos, por su pueblo, por el recuerdo de su madre.

✶✶✶ 

Los soles ya habían ido a descansar, 15 veces. 

No entendía lo que ocurría, ella fue advertida que dormirá en los aposentos del emperador pero ese día jamás llegó. Esto en lugar de tranquilizarla sólo alargaba su insufrible tormento. En cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta a reclamarla. O tal vez no. 

La gelfling caminaba dando vueltas en toda la habitación. Los podlings todos los días la apoyaban ofreciendo un baño cada mañana antes que todos despertaran. No sabía si esto estaba permitido; pero no quería pasar suciedad, al igual que durante el día le traían su comida y hasta cierto punto, jugaban con ella. No podía entenderlos en su totalidad pero verlos bromear entre ellos le causaba sentimientos encontrados; cuando se reunía con sus hermanas a jugar, a contar historias, a bromear sobre qué paladín era el más guapo. Recordaba los gestos de Seladon diciendo que los juegos eran ridículos con rubor en sus mejillas. Recordaba como Tavra... su corazón le dolía. Su nombre estaba en su memoria todos los días.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, la puerta resonó al abrirse; ella se alegró. Los podlings llegaron, ella caminó alegremente hacia la puerta hasta que observó entrar al emperador, sintió una punzada en su estómago e inmediatamente retrocedió. El Skeksis no le dijo nada sólo la observo por un momento. Brea logró ver a los podlings que la observaban desde la entrada, se les miraba asustados. El ser frente a ella notó esto y cerró la puerta.

Brea no tenía palabras, no tenía nada que decirle.

—Los podlings han dicho que te has estado portando bien. Incluso el chambelán lo ha llegado a mencionar. Has estado a la altura a pesar de todas las circunstancias. Eres una buena invitada— El skeksis la miraba, entrecerró los ojos, con su mano hacía signo de que ella continuara— es ahí cuando tú dices... 

—Gracias...— Lo dijo muy despacio y con duda, quería desaparecer en ese momento—.

Skekso caminó por la habitación, no notó nada inusual, ninguna señal que tratará de esconder algo.

—Te dije que comenzarás a dormir en mis aposentos. Ese día no llegó porque tuve la desdicha de ir a encontrarme con tu hermana. 

Brea al escuchar esto se acercó más al emperador y con ojos de ilusión. 

—¿Mi hermana? ¿Ella está bien?

El skeksis hizo un gruñido en su garganta e hizo que la gelfling retrocediera bajando la cabeza.

—Me pidió que te devolviera; incluso— se escuchó como emitía un tipo de risa— ofreció entregar a Rian y a otros a cambio de ti. Diría que está desesperada. Ella llegó hace unos días vestida como uno de nosotros, fue una escena tan ridícula. Tu hermana no conoce sus límites— El skeksis acercó su rostro a la gelfling, ella tenía la cabeza baja con las manos juntas— No es una digna de ser All-Maudra. Parece un niño haciendo sus rabietas. 

—¡Tu no la conoces! No te atrevas hablar de mi hermana— Brea le dirigió una mirada de furia a Skekso, más este no hizo nada por su atrevimiento; le pareció algo divertido— ella—

—No te exaltes, linda. Se que la apoyas; pero tu hermana es una cínica. 

—¡No te atrevas hablarle así!— Brea empujó al Skeksis, pero el no se inmutó— ¡Ustedes asesinaron a mi madre, asesinaron a mi hermana! ¡No son más que monstruos!— La gelfling volvió a dar otro empujón— ¡Y ahora me han separado de mi hermana!— La chiquilla iba a continuar gritando, pero fue interrumpida por este mientras tomó el brazo de la diminuta gelfling, ella gritaba de dolor mientras este presionaba y le clavaba sus garras—. 

—Son lágrimas insignificantes ¡¿Crees que nosotros no sufrimos bajas?!

—Nos están exterminando. Matando familias y arrebatando la vida de Thra ¡Exiliaron a su hermano por creer en lo que es correcto! ¡No tienen compasión ni por ustedes mismos! 

Esto era inaceptable, Skekso tomó los cabellos de la gelfling. Jalo hacia atrás su cabellera. Ella con sus brazos trató que separarse de él.

—¡No aceptaré que me hables de esa manera y mucho menos en ese tono! No eres nadie para cuestionarme.

Ella arrojó patadas a él, esto comenzó a cansarlo, no podía creer lo ingrata que era. Pero a pesar de los intentos no podía hacer nada contra él, era diminuta.

Le daría su lección a la vaprana. Aunque esto fuera arrebatarle más dignidad. Debía mantenerla a raya.

El skeksis sostuvo a la gelfling de la cintura, ella daba golpes con sus pequeñas manos tratando de alejarse de él, para Skekso esto era divertido, que un ser tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza. Fue arrojada hacía la cama, antes que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento el emperador tomaba la parte de la nuca de la chica y la posicionó sobre esta, sosteniéndose encima de ella, cuidando no aplastarla. Se escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas y sofocadas de la gelfling, en un punto su cuerpo se canso de pelear. 

—Eso es, muy bien -este decía aquellas palabras como si ella de una presa se tratará, y lo era—.

—Suéltame— trató de moverse pero fue en vano.

—Tú sólo estás aquí para algo— este se acercó su hocico a la chica y dio una ligera lámida en su mejilla, ella en respuesta hundió su cara bajo las sábanas— estás aquí para saciarme. Complacerme. Calmar mi deseo ¿No lo comprendes? Eres mía, sucia gelfling... Ya no hay súbditos, ya no hay nadie que te respete, sólo los asquerosos podling lo hacen porque han visto que eres insignificante como ellos. —Se escuchó el ligero sonido de la tela recorrerse hacia abajo de su espalda— Reconoce tu lugar.

Bajo las vestimentas de la gelfling, posicionándose en sus piernas, está volvió a moverse para que se detuviera, al hacer esto hizo que ella misma se lastimara con una de sus garras, al sentir el ardor ella se detuvo nuevamente.

—¿Ves? Si te resistes será peor.

El emperador retiraba la tela de la parte baja del vestido, unas bragas cubrían aquella zona que el emperador anhelaba poseer. Con sus garras rasgo las pequeñas bragas haciendo que está tenga expuesta su sexo. 

—No te atrevas moverte.

El Skeksis soltó el cuerpo de la criatura; quería dar un vistazo. Este se movió para irse directamente a los glúteos de la fémina. De la joven salían lágrimas de su rostro mientras con las manos trataba de cubrir su boca de no gritar. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas aún más, sus pequeñas piernas colgaban por la altitud de la cama. El skeksis lamió una de sus piernas. Eran tan cálidas. Ella podía sentir el aliento caliente recorriendo por la parte baja de su cuerpo. Skekso se agachó más para ver la pequeña ranura que jamás había sido poseída. El Skeksis con uno de sus dedos, cuidando las garras, la recorrió. Pudo sentir la piel sensible y lo caliente que estaba, jamás había sentido el tacto de algo tan suave, trato de introducir la punta de su garra sin éxito, esto hizo que ella diera un exabrupto brinco. El Skeksis arqueó su cabeza hacía atrás soltando un carcajada. 

—Hay un poco de líquido en ti —dijo este mientras se levantaba—.

La gelfling al sentir que se retiraba instintivamente se bajó el vestido, su cara sentía que ardía y su corazón le iba salir del pecho. Permaneció acostada, sus ojos demostraban un terror indescriptible, trató de ponerse de rodillas pero sus piernas le temblaban de miedo. Finalmente pudo moverse para ir al borde de la cama. No podía parar estremecer. Logró ver de reojo al emperador mientras le recorrían unas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión "princesa"— Skekso marchó hacia la puerta, observó detrás de él, vio la pequeña gelfling quebrarse y llorar. Quedó satisfecho ante el sufrimiento de la vaprana. Este salió por la puerta. 

Dentro de la habitación sólo entró la pequeña podling anciana. Fue directo hacia la chica que lloraba. 

—¿Qué hice? No debí decir...— se tapó el rostro tratando ocultar sus lágrimas— No debí- 

La anciana notó las pequeñas bragas destruidas en el suelo y negó con la cabeza, sin entender la barbaridad que sus señores solían hacer. Buscó la manera de subir a la cama, se sentó al lado de ella y esta le dio un abrazo, daba ligeras caricias a pequeña mano de Brea, está continuaba temblando de miedo.

Se podía notar como de su brazo goteaba sangre, pero esto era tan insignificante a lo que le ocurrió momentos antes. 

Comprendía su lugar, pero no quería ceder, no iba a dejarse derrotar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noo! Brea! Yo no se ustedes pero ami me encanta Brea, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie. Espero les haya gustado, se les quiere mucho TvT Muah♥

**Author's Note:**

> Version comic:  
> [Version español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820586/chapters/57234772)  
> [English Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828218/chapters/57256879)


End file.
